birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Island Extravaganza
Idea from Ice Age 2 and 3 Game Soundtrack Worlds * World 1-1: Eggs, Eggs, and More Eggs * World 1-2: Hop Hop To It * World 1-3: Get Dizzy With Fuzzy's * World 1-4: Big Montgomery's Fortress * World 1-5: Visits from Koopa Troopa * World 1-6: Poochy Homecoming * World 1-7: Cavern of the Chomp * World 1-8: Burt the Bashful's Castle * World 1-Special: Blizzard Incoming * World 2-1: Invasion of the Baseball Boys * World 2-2: Shy Guys with Stilts * World 2-3: The Taste of Gusties * World 2-4: Salvo the Slime's Fortress * World 2-5: Watch Out for Lakitu's * World 2-6: The Lakitu Wall * World 2-7: The Cave Maze * World 2-8: Bigger Boo Castle * World 2-Special: Hit the Switch * World 3-1: Welcome to Monkey Jungle * World 3-2: Rhythm of the Spear Guy * World 3-3: Cave of the Hedgehog * World 3-4: Roger the Potted Ghost Fortress * World 3-5: Lakitu Cavern Trouble * World 3-6: Don't Look Back * World 3-7: Rock Chomp Zone * World 3-8: Naval Piranha's Castle * World 3-Special: Chimp Madness * World 4-1: Lake Shore Oasis * World 4-2: Riding the Wind * World 4-3: Ski Lift Cruise * World 4-4: Marching Milde's Fortress * World 4-5: Ice Condition Danger * World 4-6: Gonnie Ride * World 4-7: Arriving at the Clouds * World 4-8: Hookbill the Koopa's Castle * World 4-Special: Kamek's Dog Fight * World 5-1: Shifting Platform Rally * World 5-2: Scary Skeleton Goon * World 5-3: Bandit Catacomb * World 5-4: Raphael the Raven's Tower * World 5-5: Beware of the Logs * World 5-6: Keep it up * World 5-7: Crazy Maze Day * World 5-8: Tap Tap the Red Nose Castle * World 6-1: Big Blargg Escape * World 6-2: Hoot Foot Hustle * World 6-3: King of the Stilts * World 6-4: Fear of the Fang * World 6-5: King Bowser's Castle * World 6-6: The True King Castle Soundtrack * Opening Logo * Main Menu * File Select * Pause Screen * Opening Cutsence * World 1 Map * World 1-1 * Level Failed #1 * Level Failed #2 * Level Failed #3 * Level Victory * Bonus Game - Scratch and Match (Intro) * Bonus Game - Scratch and Match * Bonus Game - Scratch and Match (Lose) * Bonus Game - Scratch and Match (Win) * World 1-2 * World 1-3 * World 1-4 (Tower) * Boss Introduction * World 1-4 (Big Montgomery Boss) * Tower Boss Victory * World 1-5 * World 1-6 (Poochy Level) * World 1-7 * World 1-8 (Castle) * World 1-8 (Burt the Bashful Boss) * Castle Boss Victory * World 1-Special * World 2 Map * World 2-1 * Bonus Game - Flip Cards (Intro) * Bonus Game - Flip Cards * Bonus Game - Flip Cards (Lose) * Bonus Game - Flip Cards * World 2-2 * World 2-3 * World 2-4 (Tower) * World 2-4 (Salvo the Slime Boss) * World 2-4 Boss Victory * World 2-5 * World 2-6 * Yoshi Transformation Jingle * Yoshi Transformation - Mole Tank * Yoshi Transformation - Mole Tank (Victory) * World 2-7 * World 2-8 (Castle) * World 2-8 (Bigger Boo Boss) * World 2-8 Boss Victory * World 2-Special * World 3 Map * World 3-1 * Bonus Game - Drawing Lots (Intro) * Bonus Game - Drawing Lots * Bonus Game - Drawing Lots (Lose) * Bonus Game - Drawing Lots (Win) * World 3-2 * World 3-3 * World 3-4 (Tower) * World 3-4 (Roger the Potted Ghost Boss) * World 3-4 Boss Victory * World 3-5 * World 3-6 * World 3-7 * World 3-8 (Castle) * World 3-8 (Naval Piranha Boss) * World 3-Special * World 4 Map * World 4-1 * Bonus Game - Match Cards * Bonus Game - Match Cards (Lose) * Bonus Game - Match Cards (Win) * World 4-2 * World 4-3 * World 4-4 (Tower) * World 4-4 (Marching Milde Boss) * World 4-5 * World 4-6 * Yoshi Transformation - Submarine * Yoshi Transformation - Submarine (Victory) * World 4-7 * World 4-8 (Castle) * World 4-8 (Hookbill the Koopa Boss) * World 4-Special * World 5 Map * World 5-1 * Bonus Game - Roulette (Intro) * Bonus Game - Roulette * Bonus Game - Roulette (Lose) * Bonus Game - Roulette (Win) * World 5-2 * World 5-3 * World 5-4 (Tower) * World 5-4 (Raphael the Raven Boss) * World 5-5 * World 5-6 * World 5-7 * World 5-8 (Tap Tap the Red Nose Boss) * World 6 Map * World 6-1 * World 6-2 * Yoshi Transformation - Helicopter * Yoshi Transformation - Helicopter (Victory) * World 6-3 * World 6-3 (Big Guy the Stilted Boss) * World 6-4 * World 6-4 (Count Fang Boss) * World 6-5 * World 6-5 (Bowser Jr Boss) * World 6-5 (Big Bowser Jr Boss) * World 6-5 Boss Victory * World 6-6 * World 6-6 (Bowser Boss) * World 6-6 (Big Bowser Boss) * World 6-6 Boss Victory * Credits Category:Game Soundtrack